Japans Problem
by Rising from the Ashes YOLT
Summary: Japan is having problems one after the other. So join him as he does his to deal with them
Japan's POV

The girl blocked all my attacks no matter what I did I couldn't get past her defenses. Panting heavily. I looked at her, she was beautiful. Short blonde hair, her bangs were pulled back in with a star barrette. Blue eyes that looked clear as water, not the sky as one would believe. They were water like. Deep and mysterious but clear and beautiful. Weird usually blue eyes resemble the sky her body shape is quite clearly an hourglass figure. Big breasts and butt were big to be noticeable but not enough to be annoying. She wore a bomber jacket that was big for her. Underneath that a green camouflage shirt sleeveless and short to reveal her belly button plus it was very tight. Her mini skirt was combat green and flared out didn't show her butt though. She had white stockings with the top black that was a few inches below her skirt. The shoes she wore were brown combat boots that went below her knees. The outfit definitely showed her intentions that she was prepared to fight to fight me and that she was sexy.

She is in a corner, so I can probably get an opening in or my team some time together so we can attack her all at once.

"You fight better than Alfred, Japan." She remarked cutely. My body froze at the recognition of the name. I gasped shocked. Alfred is a bully who always picked on the weak. Alfred got away with it because of his looks, he may be a bully but the man is very cute with his golden hair, blue eyes and baby faced looks. He is also very stupid when it comes to school or reading the atmosphere. We crossed paths more than once and he left bruises more than once, he also knew how to make his comments hurt. Alfred was reported missing last week. He just disappeared, said he was going to take a stroll around town but after three hours his mother went looking for him. When she didn't find him or get answer from him in the cell phone. She called the police. The police looked and eventually found some footage in front of a hotel (they found his phone there) of him being stuffed into a car. Alfred has gotten a lot of publicity at our high school, rumor has it is that one of his victims finally had enough and PAID somebody to kill him.

"He is a bully and was cruel to me." I responded dumbly. Could she have been the one who made him just disappear? Alfred may be a bully but he is still a person. Whose family is going crazy looking for him? I'm going to have to approach this situation carefully. If she is behind his kidnapping or death then this makes her more dangerous than before.

"Yes, I know. I don't like mean people! They are so cruel and they hurt my friend's feelings, just because they are smaller." The girl shouted childishly. She even puffed out her cheeks in a childlike anger.

"That is horrible. What did Alfred do to hurt your friends feelings exactly?"

"He physically beat them and repeatedly got them in trouble when it was his fault and then he shot down their confidence with cruel and demeaning words! The teachers at the school thinks he is an innocent angel who does no wrong. They _completely_ ignore the bruises or other evidence. He also torments my twin sister who I absolutely adore, beyond belief!" She let out a scream now completely frustrated and angry.

"I'm sorry for your friend and how your friends were humiliated by Alfred." It tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it. To be honest I am sorry, she really does feel angry about what has been transpiring in those cruel hallowed halls where students dwell to become slaves of society only a few lucky ones escaped and became something special. Times like this makes my powers of empathy worth all the trouble.

The girl turned around and smiled. "That's okay not your fault. It is mine for not thinking of the consequences of my actions. Jeez I sound like my mother." That sounded like an afterthought. I felt her sadness seep through her at the mention of her mother.

"That is nice but you know my name. What's yours?" I questioned hoping to get some answers from her and to change the subject, she looked three seconds from killing somebody or bursting into tears… I cannot handle it when people are crying or are angry at me or happy with me. I cannot handle mine or other emotions well, which is ironic since I have the power to sense what other people are feeling.

"Huh, I'm sorry I can't tell you." She said swaying her body back and forth without moving her feet. She was… pouting adorably. She was pouting. The traces of anger and sadness disappeared as she smiled sweetly as if we were playing a game. "I want to tell you. I really do. But I have this thing about loyalty no matter who my _allies_ are. I do not think you would understand because you think the world is a complete _axis_ around you. It's like you think you can take over the world. Even though others have already failed" She explained, and for some stupid reason putting some extra emphasis on allies and axis, as if she is trying to tell me something. To be honestly she didn't even have to say axis, because I am very well aware that the world does not revolve around me I am aware of my surroundings and the people near me. "But you can call me Ame. I spell it with an E and no Y!" She finished, bouncing up and down slightly.

Her eyes they… Sugar Honey Iced Tea! She literally has stars in eyes and they were sparkling... I sighed she was ruining my brain cells with the behavior she was showing. One minute she is completely serious and trying to kill me and then she is childish and sweet and answering my questions as if we are really good friends! It is like she is bipolar or something. I couldn't pinpoint it. She gave me a headache yet I couldn't be mad at her. I felt like I was missing something, like I didn't have all the puzzle pieces and the ones I do have I couldn't put it together because of the ones missing. I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Umm, okay Ame. Why are you attacking me?" Let's be simple.

"Uh… yam see… you know how when your personality is missing and when you get it back it reconnects you with your past self and you get to transform but for some reason not your memories?"

Gaping at her. Not only is this answer completely random but I would never have guessed that she would've said that if I didn't see how she acted while proclaiming the most random things. Which is Ame swinging her hips side to side while biting her lip and pulling her hair. She was also looking at me with this worried and concerned expression on her face. She is acting so innocent but yet she is a monster in her own right when she was attacking me earlier. She kicked me harshly in the sides and other important bodily areas. Dispatched my team with a gun, causing us to split up and injure everyone but her. Giggling like a crazy woman or a child playing a fun game all the while. I finally managed to corner her but she blocked all my attacks. I began to talk to her, hoping to get some information and some time for my team to gather all of that which lead to now. With her being weird.

"Japan!" I heard Germany yell. I watched as Ame blinked cutely at the interruption then giggled.

"I probably should go now Kiku, but I'll see you later." Baffled I watched her leave. She jumped onto the roof and the next until she was gone. How did she know my real name? How? That was… terrifying. Oh so terrifying.

England appeared suddenly watching the girl flee.

"Who was that?" Was all that she asked.

"I do not know exactly. She said that her name was Ame."

Ame… No idea who she is either." England's lips pursed slightly as her eyes narrowed. England is really Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was well known as the strictest class president ever known to Gakuen Hetalia High School. There are rumors were he memorized the school rules before he ever arrived to the school. He has straight A's and did not permit shenanigans in the school especially the sophomore class where his presidential duties remain.

England when he is in this form (Nyotalia) she wore fishnet stockings a red skirt that had a black chess pattern on it. Her shirt was a tight black tank top with a red vest over it, on her arms were gloves that went to her elbow. Her right had the England's flag over it, the other is black. She had black heeled combat boots on. She also had chains randomly over her body for some reason. She was the first one to find out about the powers, shortly after strange monsters began attacking the town. England came a few months after it started. Germany, Italy and I became Nyotalia together after a month she arrived. She helps us and vice versa when she can, being the school president was hard work.

Germany and Italy appeared. Relieved that they were alright, I rushed to check if they had any injuries. Happy to see no injuries. She told them what happened. Germany was curious if she was going to use that info against them. Italy of course decided to squeal PASTA~!

Why do these people have to be my friends? Why can't I have normal friends? Heck at this point I would even take a normal pet. If I could have a pet but my older brother Yao is allergic to fur and fish are so boring with absolutely no memories within the span of 3 seconds. Sighing as they walked to England's place to properly discuss the potential new enemy. I couldn't help but think that the girl looked familiar. Like I knew her before…

At Arthur's place he immediately took the place as dictator. Which at times felt weird for completely no reason. As we talked we felt that if we planned carefully we could overtake her easily. We struggled today mainly because of shock. The wave she threw to get us away from each other could have been avoided.

After talking strategy I headed home. To my 'family' that lives there also. Yao is the oldest and acts like supreme ruler, Mei is sweet but so absorbed in the latest fashion, In Yong Soo is a complete moron with an obsession on breasts even on men- just ask Yao. There are others but I barely care about the last three I just named so whatever.

I am finally in my room after a scolding from Yao about staying out to long (it is 5:40 and I told him I was with my friends) and Im Yong Soo just tried to claim Yao 'breasts' of all the families I had to be born into it had to be this one. My mother just had to die by a car accident leaving me here alone when I was a toddler. This is all her fault!

If I didn't have anime to distract me how crappy my life is I would have run away years ago, alright! My favorite is Yuno Gasai, Fairy Tail, Naruto, and bleach. Those anime are AWESOME! Even though some of my siblings (like Leon) like them too does not diminish the complex stories that are created with animation and lots of fan service! Honestly couldn't have survived it without them. Smiling I started up my computer so I can watch a new anime series (to me) called Ojamajo Doremi. A story of young girls training to become witches. Though it is a story for kids I had heard that it is really good, so I decided to watch.

The rumors were true. The first episode grabbed me and didn't let go until the clock said 11:46. Sighing I decided to work on some anime fan art I have to do for my Deviant Art account and Tumblr. But I was interrupted by knocking on my door. I opened it only to reveal Yao. He looked worried. Sighing I tried to close th4e door- it is not my problem! Unfortunately he stopped me.

"We are all going out tomorrow, I'll give you details tomorrow. Be prepared." Great. I am so looking forward tomorrow.

I turned everything off making sure my iPhone and laptop is charging. Then went to sleep after an agonizing ten to thirty minutes. I finally fell into a disturbing sleep.

" _Please! Don't do this! I need you!" A girl that looked like Im Yong Soo sobbed to another girl that looked like my rambunctious brother, but stricter and she also gave off an aura of cruelty. She said nothing as she shoved away the sobbing girl. "NORTH! PLEASE!" The girl kept crying as the other girl walked away with people who looked just as strict and cruel as the other looked._

 _I stood there as I watched the one girl cry and sob hysterically while the other one walked away. Suddenly the girl walking away stopped, said something to the people around her. She turned around and ran toward us. In front of the crying girl she knelt down and wrapped her hands around her shoulders._

 _Quietly, so quietly I could barely hear her. She murmured, "Don't cry, I hate it when you cry, smile! I love you so much- you know that right? I am sorry but I have to go now. Goodbye South…" And with that she was gone. But the sobbing girl wasn't crying hysterically anymore. It was more pathetic sniffling. She (South I suppose) murmured to the other girl back that she loved her too and how she hoped she had the best of luck. I felt sad as I watched the exchange. The girl south used to live with me, she was so happy and now to see her brokenhearted with what I think is her sister leaving her, made me sad for reasons I could not comprehend. It is August 1945. The two sisters that used to be so close separated over different views…_


End file.
